psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót
Rozdział 1 - Nie mogę , uwierzyć , że wasz świat jest inny ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Ja też ! - odparła Youki po czym dodała - znaczy , że nasz świat jest inny od Twojego poprzedniego ! - Inny jest ? - wtrącił się Cezar - Nooo , tak ! - przytaknęła Tetradi - A , dużo !? - wtrącił się Scott - No , pewnie , że tak ! - odparł Fuergo - Powiedz !! - poprosiła Ally - Ok ! Każdy w naszym poprzednim świecie , lub wymiarze jak kto woli . A zatem jak już mówiłem każdy kto urodził się w tych czasach był skazany na surowe warunki ! - zaczął Fuergo - Pieski ! Czy ktoś widział ,, Ja robię , Ty robisz " bransoletki !? - zapytał Marshall - Eee ! Nie ! - odparła Skye - Ugh ! Trudno , idę poszukać Rocky ' ego ! - odparł Marshall i odszedł * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshall ' a - Rocky ! - krzyknął Marshall - Taak ? - zapytał piesek - Widziałeś ,, Ja robię , Ty robisz bransoletki " ? - zapytał Marshall - Tak ! Mam je w mojej budzie ! - odparł czymś zajęty piesek - Oki ! - odparł dalmatyńczyk Marshall szuka bransoletek - Gdzie one są ! - mówił Marshall - A ! Tu hę ? Nagle Marshall zauważył czerwony przycisk. - Spróbuje go wcisnąć , to tylko przycisk ! - powiedział Marshall ( Nie wiedział , że wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy trafili do świata ,, Strażników Ziemi " , w nocy wpadł na niego , dlatego nie wiedział co może robić ) Marshall wciska przycisk. Robi się bardzo jasno i pieski się teleportują . Rubble jak spał tak teleportował się i też spał. - Bingo! - powiedziała Vitani. - Właśnie ! - przytaknął Alex. - A co ja niby takiego zrobiłem !? - warknął dalmatyńczyk - To brat , że wcisnąłeś ten guzik ! - odparła Nika - Na serio nie mogłeś opanować od wciskania czerwonych teleportujących guzików ? - warknęła Valka - A , niby czemu takich teleportujących ? - zapytał Marshall - No , to się obróć za siebie ! - odparła Hope i wykonała łapą kółko . - A , poza tym fajne stroje ! - powiedział Marshall - gdzieś już je chyba widziałem - dodał Marshall się odwraca - WOW ! Co się stało z Zatoką Przygód !? - zapytał - Jesteśmy w Świecie Strażników Ziemi !! Nie pamiętasz ! - powiedziała Victoria - AA ! Super moce kojarzę ! - odparł - O ! MATKO ! - krzyknęła Aurora - Co !? - zapytał Viggo - Jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio ! - dodała - CO !? - powiedział rozbawiony Sage - Ale dlaczego , wracać !? - szepnął Hutch - Coś się stało !? - zapytała Skipper - E ! CO !? Nie nic ! - odparł Hutch - Ciekawe , po co znowu tu jesteśmy ? - zapytał Maurice - To jest oczywiste ! Znowu potrzebują naszej pomocy ! - odparła Everest - Lepiej chodźmy stąd ! - powiedział Eco - Racja , pamiętacie co tu zaszło kiedy byliśmy tu po raz pierwszy ! - dodała Kasumi - Zbliżcie się do mnie ! - powiedziała Skipper - Ok ! - powiedział Tobi Pieski się teleportują a Skipper biegnie. Była chwilę wcześniej zanim pieski dotarły do miejsca poza strefą skażenia. - Skipper ! Ty tu !!!? - zapytał Zuma -Tak kochanie , a co !? - zapytała Skipper - Ale , ale ! Uf ! - dodał Zuma - Hope ! Eco ! Sofia ! Gdzie idziecie !? - zapytała Victoria - Idziemy do tamtego miejsca ! Chcemy uzdrowić tamte rośliny ! - odparła Hope - Hope ! Eco ! Sofia ! Przecież to szaleństwo ! - powiedział Heks - Damy radę ! - odparła Sofia - Nie wiem czy wiecie , ale nas promienie radioaktywne nie dotykają ! - powiedział Eco - Zazdro ! - powiedział Michael - Gdzie znajdziemy miejsce na nocleg !? - zapytał Xander - Znam to miejsce ! - szepnęła Tetradi - No , co Ty nie powiesz ! - warknęła Hera - Cicho bądź ! - zgromiła ją Skye - No , co ! - odparła - Ja też ! - dodała Sherda - W tamtą stronę ! - oznajmiła Tetradi Po czym pieski ruszyły. - Ee ! Alexis ? - zapytała Victoria - Tak ? - odparła suczka - Wiesz , czemu Hera nie lubi Tetradi ? - szepnęła Victoria - Nie wiem , może dlatego , że pochodzi z innego wymiaru ! - zaproponowała Alexis - Możliwe - odparła Victoria * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alexis - Stop ! Jesteśmy na miejscu ! - krzyknęła Tetradi - W wojsku byłaś , że tak wrzeszczysz !? - zapytała zła Hera - Tak . - odparła oschle Tetradi - Ciekawe gdzie Hope , Sofia i Eco ? - powiedziała Amy - Nie wiem , trochę się o nich martwię - odparł Viggo - Mogę ich poszukać ! - oznajmił entuzjastycznie Malcolm - Nie ! Doceniam , kochanie Twoją chęć , ale boję się Ciebie stracić , a jakby tfu , tfu coś złego przytrafiło to nie wybaczyłabym sobie ! - powiedziała Sunset - No , to mogę ja - powiedział Clif - No na pewno , nie puszczę Cię tam kochanie za żadne skarby ! Ty nie masz mocy ochrony przed promieniami radioaktywnymi ! - powiedziała Amy - Ok - odparli zawiedzeni Malcolm i Clif - Nie martwcie się , chcieliście dobrze - odparła Aurora - Dzięki , Ari - odparli - Nie , ma sprawy - odparła - Co tam !? - zaczął Sage - Dobrze . - odparły zgromadzone w kącie groty pieski - Czy Hope , Eco i Sofia już wrócili - zapytał Sage - Jeszcze nie - pokiwał głową Viggo. - Ja Ciebie - zaczął Sage. - Chłopaki!! - powiedziała zirytowana Aurora po czym dodała szybko - o co wam chodzi , przestańcie się kłócić , błagam was ! Bylibyście dobrymi przyjaciółmi , ale jak słowo daję nie wiem o co wam chodzi! - Wiesz ja .. - zaczął Viggo - Aurora!! - krzyknęła Valka - Sorki Viggo! Valka mnie woła biegnę jej pomóc! - powiedziała Aurora i pobiegła - Naprawdę teraz!? - odparł zmieszany Sage - Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zgadzam się z Tobą - dodał Viggo. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viggo i tymczasem .... - Ok , zanim się przeteleportujemy musimy utworzyć razem pole ochronne - oznajmił Eco - Świetny pomysł ! - odparła Hope Eco się rumieni - Dobra , to na trzy , cztery , tworzymy pole ochronne - oznajmiła Rocky. - Trzy .. - zaczęła Hope - Czte - dodał Eco - Ry! - dodał Rocky. * Pieski się teleportują . Na miejscu ... ''' - Wow , ale zniszczony teren - szepnęła Hope - Jak to, w ogóle możliwe, że my za poprzednim razem tego nie zauważyliśmy!? - zapytał zdziwiony Rocky. - Możliwe dlatego , że próbowaliśmy uciec - odparł Eco - Czekaj ... Gdzie jest Hope !! - krzyknął Eco - Spokojnie Eco, Hope jest tam - powiedział Rocky i wskazał łapą na Hope. - Uf - odsapnął Eco - Hej ! Rocky , Eco , potrzebuję waszej pomocy ! - krzyknęła Hope - Już idziemy - oznajmił spokojnie Rocky. - Uporamy się z tym - dodał Eco '''I pieski ruszyły do pracy * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope - Naprawdę jestem ciekawy co będziemy musieli zrobić - powiedział Clif - Ja też - dodała Amy - Gdzie oni są? - zapytał Zack. - robi się powoli wieczór - dodał - Możliwe, że już kończą - dodała pocieszająco Sunset. - Możliwe - odparł Max. - Mamy chrust na ognisko? - zapytał Hutch - Nie mamy - odparł Rusty - Nie ciebie kupo futra pytałem!! - krzyknął Hutch - Dobrze , zatem nie będę w ogóle coś mówił! - odparł obrażony Rusty - Będę ci za to wdzięczny - warknął Hutch - Dobra , co z chrustem nie chcę spać w ciemności - powiedział Michael - WRR ! Naprawdę ? Musiałeś się odezwać !! - krzyknął Hutch - Przepraszam bardzo , panie generale , ale nie chcę się zabić w tej jaskini ! - krzyknął urażony Michael - Właśnie - dodał Xander - Ile wy macie lat ? - dołączyła się Valka - Szczeniakami jesteście ? - dodała - Oj , no Valka - zaczął Xander - WRR ! - warknęła wściekła Valka - Nie zaczepiaj jej , gdy jest zła - doradziła spokojnym głosem Roxy - Ale ja ! - zaczął Xander - No dobra - odparł potulnie Xander - Pff ! Głupiec - dodała cicho Valka Valka siada w wejściu do jaskini , za nią idzie Tetradi - Wnerwia mnie Xander ! - powiedziała Valka - Mnie też - dodała Tetradi - Czy to prawda Valka , że Xander jest zakochany w każdej dziewczynie ? - zapytała Tetradi - Nie mnie to oceniać , ale myślę , że tak - dodała Valka * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - Gotowe - odetchnął Eco - Lepiej wracajmy do jaskini - dodała Hope - Spoko - odparła Rocky. Pieski się teleportują. Na miejscu - Eco ! Hope ! Sofia ! - krzyknął Kaiden , który stał na straży - Wrócili ! - poderwały się pieski - Nareszcie , martwiliśmy się o was ! - powiedziała Roxy - Ee tam ! Nic nam nie jest ! - zaśmiała się Hope - Właśnie - dodał Eco - Trochę , tu chłodno - mruknęła Lady - Nie martw się ! Poproszę Nikę o zapalenie ogniska - odparł tuląc Lady Vitto - Nika ! - zawołał - mogłabyś rozpalić ognisko ! - zapytał - Pewnie , tylko zbierzcie chrust w jedną kupę - odparła Nika Gdy Dylan wraz z Gray ' em złożyli stos z chrustu ... - OK ! - powiedziała Nika po czym gdy dotknęła łapą stosu zapaliła się - Dzięki Nika- odparła Lady uśmiechając się - Nie ma sprawy-odparła dalmatynka. - Ciekawe, co tym razem nas tu sprowadza?- zapytała Mishka. - Nie wiem- odparł Maximus. - To chyba musimy jakoś na to wpaść- powiedziała Niara. - Dobra, ale teraz chodźmy spać- odparła Missouri. Pieski zgasiły ognisko i poszły spać... Następnego dnia rano wyszły z jaskini. Początek muzyki: Zack Hemsey See What I've Become Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczyli żołnierze, a raczej Ci co przeżyli atak strażników. Zaskoczona Mja odskoczyła i z jej łap poleciała ściana wody. Zaczęli strzelać. Do walki rzucili się wszyscy. Jeden z nich doskoczył do Snowy, której związał łapy, ona próbowała zamrozić sznur, lecz na marne. Do niej podbiegła Everest, która w przypływie furii stworzyła wokół niego zamieć śnieżną, a później go zamroziła. Iwan zrobił tsunami.Oczy Kasumi zaświeciły się na niebiesko i utworzyła pole ochronne. Woda odbiła się od ścian pola . -Ok. Czyli znamy już cel.- powiedziała Tetradi. Wtem zatrzęsła się ziemia... Kasumi w zdezorientowaniu przerwała pole. Wtedy żołnierze i ogłuszyli i schwytali... *Koniec muzyki. *Obraz się ściemnia Rozdział 2 Budzą się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. -Gdzie my?- zapytała się Colette. -Nie wiem.- odparła Cleo. Nagle Thunder zobaczyła, iż opuszczają pomieszczenie. -Ej...Pieski! Psst!- powiedziała cicho Thunder. -O co chodzi?- zapytała cicho Valka. -Opuszczają pomieszczenie. To nasza szansa! Możemy opracować plan ucieczki!- dodała Thunder. -Zatem musimy to zrobić!- powiedziała Tetradi. -Racja!- dodała Valka. -Ma ktoś pomysł?- zapytał Ares. -Hmmm... Ja mam!- powiedział Fritz. -To mów!- ucieszył się Vitto. - Zatem...- zaczęła Thunder.-Valka musi się wymknąć z namiotu i przebiec do generała, pod wpływem kontroli umysłu będzie mogła pomóc nam w ucieczce.- dodała Owczarek Niemiecki. -Mhm.-pokiwały pieski głowami. -A co zrobić by Ci strażnicy co tu stoją jej nie przy lukali?- zapytał Ardo. -To właśnie my odwrócimy ich uwagę...-odparła tajemniczo Thunder... Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund...Potem rozjaśnia. * Początek muzyki: Ash Secession studios Widać wejście namiotu. Stoi przed nim żołnierz wroga. Ardo wytwarza falę i wali go wodą. -UGH! Co do?...Wy? POSIŁKI!!- zawołał i rzucił się na pieski. Valka przemknęła pod jego nogami i ruszyła pędem do obozu generała. Nadleciały posiłki. Ashira zrobiła burzę piaskową, lecz tamci założyli maski i wszystko widzieli...Pieski zostały zbite w grupę...Z każdej strony żołnierze wycelowywali broń w ich pyski! Nagle Tetradi uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Wyskoczyła z grupy w powietrze. Zrobiła spiralkę i rzuciła się na szyje pierwszego z nich. Z szeregów wyskoczyli także Ares i Gray! Brooklyn by pomóc suczkom, które miały moc nieziemskiego głosu zrobiła ścianę wodną. Nika posyłała raz po raz ogniste jęzory. * Koniec muzyki. * Początek muzyki: Immediate Music - We Made This War * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niki. Valka widzi trzech więźniów skutych w namiocie. ,,Generał wycelowuje broń w samca rasy Owczarek Niemiecki". Zaczęła warczeć. Wskoczyła do namiotu. -Hę?- zdziwił się tamten. -PUŚĆ ICH WOLNO!- wycedziła chłodno przez zęby. -Pff...i co mi zrobisz?- zapytał z kpiną. -Lepiej byś nie wiedział...-dodała. Popatrzyła się mu w oczy ale wystrzelił z broni! Skoczyła na głowę i zaczęła go gryźć. Pieski pokonały tamtych lecz nadlatywali następni! Tetradi wbiegła i zatrzymała się...W końcu skoczyła i przegryzła liny. Najpierw śliczna Owczarek Niemiecki wybiegła, potem samiec za nią i Cocker Spanielka. Czekoladowo- kremowa Spanielka wpadła na walczącego David'a. Coś się stało nietypowego w ich sercach. Nagle piesek ochronił ją przed atakiem. Pieski walczyły z tamtymi. W końcu został tylko generał...Tetradi z Valką, Thunder i Vitani skoczyły mu do szyi i powaliły. * Koniec muzyki -Dziękujemy...-powiedziała Owczarek Niemiecki o dosłownie galaktycznych oczach. Uwagę uratowanej trójki przykuła siedząca suczka Cocker Spaniel w moro... -Tetradi?- zapytał zdziwiony samiec. -Znają Ciebie?- zdziwił się Marshall. -Tak.- odparła i odwróciła głowę.- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię Wam dwójkę mych przyjaciół i ugh...kuzynkę. -powiedziała. - To jest generał Phoenix.- przedstawiła go.-Phoenix, gdyż mówię do niego po imieniu i też możecie to jest Psi Patrol. Mieszkam teraz z nimi w innym wymiarze.-wytłumaczyła. Phoenix schylił głowę w przywitaniu. -A to Nytrae.- pokazała łapką na Owczarek Niemiecki, tamta zamknęła oczy. -Nytrae to Psi Patrol, nie musisz się bać nie wyśmieją Cię.- odezwała się Tetradi. -Hę?- zdziwiły się pieski. Suczka otworzyła oczy i wygląda dosłownie jak...galaktyka! -A to...-zmieniła głos Tetradi.- UGH moja kuzynka Annie.- syknęła Tetradi.- Annie to Psi Patrol! -Witam.- odparły dwie nowo- poznane suczki. Wtem Strażnicy i Tetradi oraz Sherda z Fuergo zaczęli wygasać. -Co się dzieje?- zdziwiła się Nytrae. -Wracamy do domu.- wytłumaczyła Dellicia. -Idę z Wami!- skoczyła Nytrae. -Ja też!- zadeklarował się Phoenix. -I ja.- dodała Annie i stanęła obok David'a. Nagle razem wyparowali! KONIEC. Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Strażnicy Ziemi Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Duke Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Trace Kategoria:Stella Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Oskar Kategoria:Luna Kategoria:Maile Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Jeremi Kategoria:Jerrry Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Księżniczka Kategoria:Bobi Kategoria:Dux Kategoria:Rufus Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Petter Kategoria:Pat Kategoria:Pietrek Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Zoe Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Maurice Kategoria:Miki Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Ombre Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Water Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26 Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Kama Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philp Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Chiacynt Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Ima Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Neko Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Aelita Kategoria:Trapez Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye